As to the conventional fuel cell system, there is a system provided with a cathode gas supplying system of a cathode gas bypass type wherein a part of an excess cathode gas, which is ejected from a compressor and is not necessary for power generation, is discharged to a cathode gas discharge channel by controlling an opening degree of a bypass valve installed in a bypass channel so as to bypass a fuel cell (refer to JP2009-123550A).